Witchcraft
by Nehszriah
Summary: A legal songfic! Yay! The greatness of Sinatra meets the greatness of LinaGourry.


So I was typing along, getting much done on _Guts, Glory and Glove Oil_, when what do I hear... but good old Frank Sinatra on my computer. I figured that this song is old enough to not have the pesky copyright restrictions on it. I do not own Slayers or song sung by Frank Sinatra. Sequel is in the works.

* * *

**Witchcraft**

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That's why I came hither stare_

_That strips my conscious bare_

_It's witchcraft_

Lina was dragging Gourry by a fistful of his long, golden locks, creating horrid knots that very few combs would be able to penetrate and remove. Yet jeezum crowe, he was hampering her adventuring... adventuring that involved finding large amounts of bandit loot no less! She tugged again and glared back at him.

"Come on Gourry, are you chicken?"

"No. Lina? Do you have to pull on my hair?"

"Yes. You wouldn't move."

"I was cleaning my sword that's important."

Lina spun around, letting go of Gourry's hair and staring him right in the face.

_...and I've got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do?_

'_Cause it's witchcraft_

"So you want to abandon me to mercy of the potential demons and monsters and bandits on this noble quest of mine?"

"No, not at all!" Gourry exclaimed nervously. "I never would abandon you! I swore I would protect you!"

"I never did ask you to protect me."

"You just seemed so helpless that I..."

_Wicked witchcraft_

_...and although I know it's strictly taboo_

Gourry lay there in the middle of the dirt road, scorch marks all about his body and armor. He coughed out a puff of ember-laden smoke from his lungs and tried to see where Lina had run off to. He painfully sat up and saw her sitting on a nearby log seeming extremely irked. The blond man knew he was in trouble.

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says "yes indeed" in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

"Stop acting like I'm a little girl! I am the great Lina Inverse!" the sorceress snapped. Gourry stood up slowly, working out all the kinks in his body. It had been a tempestuous day so far, him being blown up a total of seven times before lunch even. There are suspicions though that Gourry's word for the day would not have been "tempestuous", but "painful" instead. He looked over at Lina and let out a plain smile.

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_...but one I'd never switch_

'_Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

"Okay Lina. I'm sorry," he apologized. Lina looked at him with suspicious eyes. Was the swordsman trying to pull a fast one on her?

"Sorry for what?"

"Calling you a child. That's what you were mad about right?" Gourry said as he brushed the dust and char off his chest plate. "I mean, you can be pretty scary when you're mad."

"Really Gourry? How scary?"

"Uh-oh."

'_Cause it's witchcraft_

"FIREBALL!"

_That crazy witchcraft_

Once upon a time there was a peaceful village. Everyone was happy in the peaceful village, except for one who went by the name of Shinn. Now Shinn decided that one day, he was going to get up and get out of the ramshackle hut that made him so depressed and go and take a walk in his melancholy depressiveness. Lo and behold, but two seconds after he passed by the non-existent yard gate to his lean-to, he heard someone yelling along with a noise that resembled explosives. The noise was coming at him alarmingly fast. Suddenly, before he knew it, some large, long-haired man nearly ran over him, screaming at the top of his lungs that the "Dragon Spooker" was coming. Shinn paid him no attention and when he turned to continue his walk, he became victim to none other than a stray fireball spell. The spell also hit his hut, which easily burst into flame and he lost everything he could have ever owned in eight seconds flat.

Poor, poor Shinn.

_...and although I know it's strictly taboo_

"Lina! I'm sorry!" Gourry yelled as he passed the third little village they had to rampage through in the past five minutes. He tripped on a tree root that was protruding from the ground in quite the awkward fashion. He landed flat on his face in a near comedic fashion, forcing Lina to halt her own running stride and laugh.

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says "yes indeed" in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

"You jellyfish," she snickered, forgetting as to why she was chasing him in the first place. This was convenient for Gourry, being that he did not need to run away anymore. He stood up and scratched the back of his head. Yep. The day was going along as usual. Mystic quest to fatten Lina's change purse, eat, sleep, get blown up a few dozen times in-between... just an average day in the life of a Protector. Too bad it was so painful.

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_...but one I'd never switch_

'_Cause there's no nicer witch than you_


End file.
